1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glazing panel for the control of unwanted solar glare and heat caused by sunlight travelling through the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to mount horizontal slats in the form of Venetian blinds across the rear of glazing panels on buildings in order to attenuate and redirect the sunlight. Such blinds are only a temporary solution to the problem and their effect is dependant on them being lowered and correctly adjusted.
It is also well known to mount permanent horizontal slats across the front of glazing panels on some buildings in order to attenuate and redirect the sunlight. Such so-called brise soleil or solar veils are expensive in construction, unsightly and heavy as well as being difficult to clean and maintain. Once such brise soleil is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application TW552344B.
I have now devised a glazing panel which alleviates the above mentioned problems.